


artificial stimulation (or, how i learned to stop worrying and love the bot)

by riskphee (rainphee)



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: (only in the first chapter and incredibly mild), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mute Chell (Portal), Porn Magazines, Post-Portal 2, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sign Language, Voyeurism, chell is mute and communicates through sign, listen i’m gay and attracted to glados and sometimes you wanna, tags will be updated as fic continues, they’re down there in aperture having lesbian robot sex, this is embarrassing. im embarrassed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainphee/pseuds/riskphee
Summary: What do you do when you find an old porno in the depths of your testing facility?Well, things snowball, obviously.(Or, how one discovery leads to Aperture Science becoming a lot more fun for Chell.)
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	artificial stimulation (or, how i learned to stop worrying and love the bot)

**Author's Note:**

> very slight warning for mildly dubious consent in this chapter- glados doesn’t directly consent to a show being put on and chell doesn’t directly consent to being watched. but they’re both into it and it’s fine. all chapters after this will have explicit consent from both parties!

Literature was not a hot commodity down in Aperture Science. Well, that wasn’t quite true. GLaDOS had, in theory, unlimited data on everything in the world, fed to her from massive databanks, including, of course, the sum of human art and writing. But it wasn’t like Chell could walk up to her and sign “ _Hey, mind reading the entirety of_ The Lord of the Rings _to me?_ ”

Or maybe she could, but she’d never tried. Either way, written- or drawn- entertainment was a distinct rarity.

Especially of the kind that Chell found tucked away in a long-forgotten corner.

She could hardly believe her eyes when she pulled the tacky magazine from behind the desk it had fallen behind, only having seen it due to a lucky lance of light catching the shiny edge poking out. It was in remarkably good condition considering how old it was, although it still felt fragile in Chell’s hands.

Despite its age, its purpose was undeniable. A woman was plastered over three-fourths of the cover, her miniscule swimwear barely containing her body, and garish text slapped over her promised “ **MORE HOT BABES INSIDE** ” with an honestly ridiculous amount of exclamation points.

Someone thousands of years ago had been sneaking cheap pornos into work, and now it was Chell’s. It was the lowest of the low, clearly heteronormative to the extreme and full of pulpy, needless mini-eroticas, but to say that Chell was having a dry spell was downplaying it. Her only distinct memory of romance, let alone sex, was college, and even then it was just hazy recollections of a woman she’d made out with there. She could only half-remember her face.

So as she flipped through, it was only natural that the scantily clad women increasingly enticed her, until she was aching and flushed. By the time she was halfway through, she could barely stand it, and leaned heavily on the desk, heat building sharply between her legs. 

It was pure instinct that sent her fingers creeping into the low-slung exercise pants graciously provided by Aperture Laboratories, and Chell embarrassingly found herself so keyed-up that the mere brush of her own fingers sent a small chill down her spine. Suddenly, the only thing she could think about was getting off-

Wait.

_The camera._

Chell’s head snapped up to stare the small camera in the corner of the room dead in the lens. The tiny light attached to its side suspiciously blinked off the moment she did so. GLaDOS had eyes everywhere, and a notoriously poor respect for privacy; Chell knew she absolutely couldn’t trust her to be polite, especially here, in an area she allegedly did not know much about.

 _I was collecting research_ , she’d claim if Chell went through with this and confronted her about it. _I can test better if I have firsthand knowledge of all the functions of the human body. Embarrassment is a foolish reaction to a scientific observation, you know._

She’d claim that, but she’d do it while looking at something else, her single yellow eye studiously avoiding Chell’s glare as if it wasn’t on purpose. GLaDOS pretended she was infallible, but Chell knew better than anyone that she was far from it. She could feel it in the way her personal room was cleaned every day, and how after a long session of testing, she suddenly found a single lab-grown rose head lying on her pillow.

It was the little things. And suddenly, her mind raced ahead of her.

So what if GLaDOS _did_ watch her? What if she saw everything, catalogued it, kept it locked up tight in that perfect computer brain of hers? What if she knew perfectly how Chell would look when she came, of how flushed her skin would be, of the slick on her fingers? 

What if she wanted more?

Suddenly hotter than she’d ever been, Chell flipped around, so her entire body was facing the cold eye of the camera, and pulled down her pants.

It didn’t take long, once she had gotten the right angle. She was pent-up, and despite the lack of sound, she could _feel_ GLaDOS’ eyes on her from the allegedly sightless camera. She barely managed to fit a second finger in before she was shuddering around them, mind racing with thoughts of slick machinery between her legs, of an all-encompassing voice thrumming against her cunt. 

She wheezed, long and low, as the heat crested, the only noise her fucked-up vocal cords could make, and when she regained some semblance of self, she looked up to see the lens of the watching camera dilate.

Grinning, Chell brought her slick-coated fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean, making sure GLaDOS got a good view of her tongue lying between the V of them. Buzzing with endorphins, she pulled her exercise pants back up around her hips, and continued on her merry way with a twinkle in her eye. 

Far away, GLaDOS stared at a now Chell-free camera feed, and felt her fans kick into overdrive.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to lesbian robot sex hours
> 
> im not gonna link to my socials here, if you want to look on my sfw fics. still, enjoy


End file.
